User blog:Order of the Command Block/Theories for Episode 7 (For Unicorn's contest)
Hi, there, guys! Now, this is all assuming PAMA is an actual character. Also, quick note here for me: PAMA, People Aginst the Mistreatment of Animals. Chapter 1: Fighting Words I think this means this is where Petra and Ivor's little debacle takes place. During their little argument, Jesse and Lukas butt in and shove them apart, leading to both Petra and Ivor storming off in different directions. Lukas stops you from going after them, though. Chapter 2: Mining for Trouble Random, but when I look at the title card for Episode 7, it looks like Ivor and Petra aren't TUGGING on Jesse, but pulling her... towards the portal. Also.. MA? Mind altering. :I So, I think Petra and Ivor return, but they grab Jesse and drag her away to a very certain machine named PAMA. Chapter 3: Trust Falling This is before you meet PAMA. I think of trust literally falling, I think of the thing where you fall and expect somebody to catch you. In Jesse's desperate attempts to stop being kidnapped by her friends, she pulls some risky moves and ends up in a tricky situation, in which you must count on Lukas to get you out of. I also lied. I think it means both. Ivor and Petra, later on, realize that you nearly put them in that situation also insteadof just trusting them, and Lukas trusts you a lot more since you put all your trust in them. Chapter 4: Ghost in a machine PAMA time! I think this is where you finally meet PAMA, who reveals it read the minds of both Petra and Ivor and found out that Jesse was indirectly responsible for an animal's death. And whose death? Why of course it's Reuben. They didn't remind us twice in episode 5 for noting. PAMA wants nothing more but to exact revenge on Jesse, despite everybody else saying that it wasn't Jesse's fault. Chapter 5 Breaking and entering While Lukas is trying everything he can to help you, Petra and Ivor aren't all in it. However, Lukas does give ou a way to escape PAMA, which is sadly going inside it. Nobody else is able to follow, so it's up to you to figure out how to shut PAMA down through a bunch of puzzles using everything you know from episode 5 and 6. In the end, you use benedict's crown to shut PAMA down, as it is tied to Benedict no longer being forced to work, something PAMA approves of. Everything goes black in more ways than one as PAMA shuts down and Jesse faints due to the last of PAMA's energy being so close to her. Chapter 6: Offline Mode This is a nightmare now. Jesse is confused, as she knows she fainted, and then she sees what's going on with Axel and Olivia. It's like she's a ghost since nobody can see nor hear her. It then goes and Jesse sees every bad thing that happened because of her. It all ends and Jesse realizes she now has a red flint and steel in her hand, and the portal also is inside PAMA. Ivor, Petra, and Lukas find her and they all go off into the next portal. HuH. This is quite toned down from my normal theories. Anyways, I'm gonna go before I sound crazy. Category:Blog posts